They Exist
by snufflesandpadfoot
Summary: Names Veda, I'm a muggle girl. No wizard blood. Biggest Potterhead. But I'm a muggle. What am I doing at Hogwarts and why is there a dog on the bed?


(Veda's POV)

Great. Brilliant. It's finally Spring Break. I ran home, kicked my sneakers off and bounced into my bed. Closing my eyes for a slight moment of rest before I hear the shrill voice of my mum.

"GET UP! You have no time to relax and be lazy you arse! Finish your homework and take a shower!" Yup. That settles it. My break is going to be spent studying.

For once I want to do something different! Maybe an adventure? Something different... Well I guess there is something different today.

The Northern lights can finally be seen in America.

"Okay mum..." I got up and tried to do something useful.

Hands stuffed in my pocket, I walked down the stairs and got out my Ipod and started playing games, finishing homework that wasn't due till next week, and of course reading Harry Potter.

One of the most brilliant series ever.

Time actually went pretty fast before my mum whipped her 'I am your mother' attitude out again and told me to go take a shower.

Buzz tired, I trudged upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom, stripped my clothes off and chucked them down the laundry shoot. I got in and let the warm water envelope me.

God damn that felt amazing. After this, I'll just go out to see the Northern Lights, and curl up Harry Potter book and friggin' sleep. Honestly. That book is taking over my life. Ha, probably one of the only series I would read without being bored out of my mind.

The story itself is so complicated, magical and twisted.

One of the most interesting set of characters, to me are the Marauders.

They rock! Even if they weren't mentioned as much during the series as Voldemort killed James and Lily and poor Sirius was chucked into Azkaban for 12 years and Professor Lupin taught Defense Against Dark Arts in Harry's 3rd year and epically died fighting for what he believed in in the final duel and Peter. Peter, Peter, Peter... I don't understand how he could have done that horrible thing.

Despicable.

If I ever meet him in real life... things aren't gonna be too pretty. Anyways. Why am I talking about them like they exist?

It's all just a story J.K Rowling wrote. Marauders don't exist, Lily doesn't exist, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw don't exist. Bitch please, even Hogwarts or magic doesn't exist.

No matter how many times I wish it all did, it doesn't. Witches, wizards, house-elfs, nothing.

All gone.

I stretched back, washing my hair and scrubbing my self down. I should get out. Mum's going to go on about how long I spent in the shower, and yet when I come outside I still look like a scruffy scramp.

And plus, the aurora borealis is finally going to be seen in America. It's supposed to be a superstition for something or the other...

I got out, dried my hair and reached for my clothes.

Shit.

I stood staring at the empty spot where my clothes used to be before I so idiotically chucked them down the laundry shoot.

I tripped my way over to the laundry shoot and hopeful stared down, maybe they got stuck.

Yep. Nope. Nothing.

I stood back up and wrapped a towel around myself, and sneaked a look on the mirror before I left.

Meh. Long black hair, brown eyes, exotic face... classic. I raced out and pulled the door open.

Whoa.

I clamped a hand over my mouth.

My mind was going crazy. This is not my house.

Where am I?

The drapings were all red and gold, with 4 beds. Don't scream. Don't freak out.

There must be some logical explanation. What happened?

Taking a deep breath, I stood in the shadows, trying to analyze what had happened.

This place looked familiar. Not because I was ever here. The red drapings, the 4 poster beds. Trunks.

If I didn't know better, I would have swore I'm in a gryffindor dorm.

My heart stopped.

A gryffindor dorm. Didn't I just convince myself that Hogwarts doesn't exist?

It doesn't. Nope, I'm just mental or something. I- crap.

I'm not the only one in the room.

I heard a small scuffle and slowly turned my head. Remember, no sudden movements. For all you know someone can attack you with a limp noodle. Ha ha, no more like a sharp utensil.

I gulped, wrapped the towel tighter around myself and looked up and saw a big black dog.

Awww, its just a doggy. I love dogs. Best animal ever.

I walked out of the shadows and keeled in front of the dog.

How stupid could I be? I'm in some unknown place and I run to see a doggy?

It was lying on one of the poster beds. "Hey, what's your name little doggy?"

Though that was completely untrue.

This dog was huge, much larger than a golden retriever. Actually, it looked like a long haired black german shepherd. I rolled my fingers up into a fist and held it out for the dog to smell.

He, well I think- yup. Definitely a he. He just looked at me weirdly and licked my fist. I like this doggy.

Leaning back and sitting on my ankles, I double tapped my thighs.

"Come here boy! Come on sugar, come here!"

The dog immediately sat up and seemed to take advantage of the option.

He jumped off the bed and rammed into my gut. This one was fierce. Most dogs weren't like that, they take at least a minute to consider.

Rubbing my hands across the dog's neck, I smiled and giggled. Oh I love dogs. They are my weakness. He seemed to be enjoying the ear scratch.

"Roll over boy, can you do tricks?"

As if he could understand me, he flipped over onto his back and I continued in giving him a good belly rub.

Oh this was a good doggy.

So cute. Ah! Stop with the girly cute overflow.

Shut up tiny fan-girls in my head!

The doggy sat back up and pushed me down.

Hell, this dog is strong. Un-naturally strong. But so cute!

SHUT UP FAN-GIRLS! Stop talking to yourself self. And there I did it again.

I pushed the dog off me and stood up, grabbing my towel as it started to slip and fixed it.

The dogs eyes were fixed on me. Well. Lets ignore that awkward moment.

I sat back down on the floor and gave the doggy a big hug, careful not to undo my towel.

The doggy looked up at me and gave me a big lick on the face.

Bad manners or not, I like a rowdy dog.

Laughing slightly, I gave the dog a little kiss on the nose. I've always wanted a dog.

Not a small nippy on my mum wanted. A big, strong, rowdy one. If I had a choice, I would keep this doggy.

The dog grinned. Dogs can grin? Apparently so.

I scooped my arms around the dog, picking it up.

The dog turned to me with surprised eyes. Like he was saying "You can actually pick me up?"

Smirking, I buried my face in the dog's fur and placed him on the bed across from the one he was sitting.

Shoving a spare piece of parchment off to the floor, I sat next to the dog, rubbing his head.

Suddenly, the dog lifted his head up from my lap and shot a look at the parchment I pushed off the bed.

I reached out to pick up the parchment and chucked it over to the bed in which the dog was before.

Looking back down at the doggy, I bent over, fixing my towel again and scratching the doggy's back.

But I couldn't stop myself.

The parchment. What does it say? How did the dog know? What is it?

Thats when it hit me.

I had no idea where I was, I don't have anything on me or with me other than a dinky blue towel. Where am I? I need help. Someone. I need to get back home. That was a first.

I've always wanted to leave home.

I slid from under the dog's head and walked over to the other bed.

I sat down and opened up the piece of parchment.

Wow, this parchment was huge. Who would ever use it for homework? Maybe a drawing. But the edges are a bit torn, I kept scanning the paper for anything.

Nothing.

I looked back at the dog. Probably his chew toy or something.

But who would be mental enough to give a dog paper as a chew toy?

Preposterous.

I opened the nearest cupboard and stuck the parchment inside it.

What is that? It looked like a drumstick.

I picked it up, admiring the carvings along its edges.

Smiling, I traced my fingers around the whole stick. It was beautiful.

I held it up in front of me and sniggered as I swished it around.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Once again, my hopes were crushed. I'm not a witch. And this is just a normal stick.

Maybe the people who live here are part of a band?

The dog was watching me carefully. Like I was going to do something wrong.

I stood up and walked over to the bed next to me.

My eyes gleamed as I saw a pack of chocolate.

Trying hard to resist, but still failing I grabbed a piece and ate it.

Eurgh. It tasted weird. Not like a Mars Bar.

Moving on to the bed next to the dog, this bed was too neat. It was clean and everything was so poised there. Huh.

I walked back over to the bed I was sitting on, kicking aside a silky cloak.

I sat on the bed and looked around, noticing the pictures for the first time.

There were spread around the room. Mostly with 4 boys.

One short, slightly chubby boy, a tall brown haired boy with some scars, a guy that is somewhat tall with scruffy black hair that stood up and glasses, and the other with slightly long black hair that fell across his eyes.

They were moving. Laughing and they seemed to be talking to each other.

Wait a second.

No, that is not possible.

I look back at the dog.

He bounds up, jumping on me again, like he's trying to distract me.

No way.

I grabbed the dogs head and looked right into its eyes.

Grey.

I should have known. How stupid could I be?

I'm supposed to be a Potterhead.

I should have known!

Room that looks like the gryffindor boys dormitory?

Black dog?

Spare piece of parchment?

Silky cloak?

Weird tasting chocolate?

Pictures of 4 boys that are just like J.K. Rowling described the marauders?

I let the dog go, and it sat back down on the bed, and looked at me again, wagging its tail.

I sighed.

I turned back to 'the dog' and smiled softly,

"Stop. Stop with the act. I know its you. Mr. Black."


End file.
